Jinx:10 songs
by RavenxIsxAxBlackxRose
Summary: Here's a challenge put your Ipod on shuffle and write a short story/paragraph for the 1st 10 songs you listen to once the song is over stop typing i tried it and it was loads of fun Here's mine.Ever wonder what would happen if Jinx and Kid Flash broke up?


Ok so I'm just putting my I-pod on shuffle then trying to write a paragraph before time get up and the next song comes on. Wish me luck!

Disclaimer: I do not own Teen titans or any of these song used in the fic.

Black rose

**7 things- Miley Cyrus**

Jinx sat on the park bench in the cold fall air. She tried not to cry but the night before hung in the bitter air.

"I hate you!"

"How can you say that Jinxie?"

"You flirt with other girls! You act like your stupid friends! But you know what I hate most about you?"

"What?"

"You make me love you! I freaking loved you! And then you turn around and I can't, I just can't…"

"Can't what?"

"I can't love you anymore, it's too hard, and I just end up getting hurt!"

With that, Jinx had walked out of Wally's house in a fury, never to go back again.

**You're not sorry-Taylor swift**

It's funny how I sat around waiting for him to call, but he never did. I feel so stupid; I thought I had figured him out. But I hadn't.

Now I was never going to go back, this was one fight to many; I don't want to hurt anymore.

Why?

Because you're not sorry anymore.

You always looked so innocent. I could have loved you all my life, but you turned around and left me waiting in the cold.

This is the last straw; I don't want to hurt anymore.

You've always had your share of secrets, but I've always been the last to know.

They were secrets about me after all.

You betrayed me.

There's nothing left to beg for.

No forgiveness.

No Mercy.

No more…us.

You were never sorry after all.

**When you're gone-Avril Lavign**

Jinx was all alone, no one around her.

She never thought she'd need anyone.

Need him.

But he's gone.

Forever.

She would have never admitted it, but she always needed him.

Needed him when she cried.

When she needed to make it through the day.

She missed him after all.

She had never felt this way before; everything she did reminded her of him.

The clothes on the floor.

The magazine on the couch.

The cookie crumbs on the table.

She can almost imagine him back in the house, walking down the hallway, her counting his steps as he walked in front of her.

Little did she no, he was always counting how many steps he would have to take until she ran ahead.

She couldn't live without him after all.

Or so she thought.

**Just for the record-Jordin Sparks**

Jinx couldn't help herself. It had been a month without him and no matter how many blind dates she went on, everyone thought she had a boyfriend, for she never so much as looked at the poor guy who had to spend time with her.

She didn't look at anyone else.

She remained faithful to him.

Even though he had moved on.

The countless girls over at the tower, at the parties, at the clubs.

She still needed him; they had a good thing, until they blew it.

Now, she was still in Wally world, stuck on a never ending ride, unable to get off, no matter how many times she tried.

She needed him.

Oh, how she needed him.

There would never be another, she new that. There would be no other guy in her life,

Just him.

**Love story-Taylor Swift**

I think back to those days, when our love was like Romeo and Juliet's.

They were young when they first met. 13, now they were 16.

Wally had been throwing pebbles at my window for so long, to the point where the Hive Five were ready to kick me out.

But I was already leaving.

I had snuck out to the backyard to meet him. I felt so daring, like a scarlet letter, a girl with a daddy watching over her.

But of course I wasn't.

Everyone was trying to tell; me it wouldn't work. A hero and a villain. How cliché. But we made it work.

Then it seemed like you had forgotten me. We hadn't talked in weeks. I had spent so much time waiting for him but he never came.

In my head, he got down on one knee and proposed. Then, I was picking out a wedding dress.

But of course that never happened. I just sat there,

Forgotten.

**Stop and erase-Selena Gomez**

You thought you knew me so well.

You thought you could boss me around.

You thought so much.

But then I wiped that smile off you stupid little face.

I figured you out, even though you never knew me.

You kicked people around, made them do your work.

And they called me a villain.

But this was only in front of your friends, in front of me, alone, you were weak, defenseless.

Well the joke is on you, 'cause I turned the tables around.

Laugh while you can, I figured you out, but did you ever know me?

The real me?

**White Horse-Taylor Swift**

You said you were sorry, but did you mean it?

Did you mean any of it?

I'm sitting here, wondering if any of it was real.

I should have known.

I was living in a dream, a princess waiting for her prince. But her prince never came around.

Then I realize. I wasn't a princess. You weren't a prince.

I thought that love was a dream, happy endings.

Now I know for sure, I'm not a princess; you'll never sweep me off my feet.

I used to be a dreamer.

Now I'm just a girl from a small town waiting for her prince.

Well now you're asking for forgiveness.

Like what I wanted.

But never got.

I am a princess, not yours.

This world is so big. Maybe out there is someone who will show up to save me.

But not you.

You can't catch me now.

Party-Demi Lovato

I think of the first time I met, on good circumstances.

We were at a party, you saw me, or more likely, saw my hair. Then you started walking towards me, pushing people out of the way. The music was loud, and you started dances, inches away from me. I walked up to you, and we made are way to the stage. The music thumped in my ears, and you were grinning like no other. I put my hands up in the air, the band stopped playing to look at you and me, you arms around my face, mine around your neck. We moved fast, but or motions were slow and soft. The band changed songs, a slow one now. You held out your hand and asked me if I would like to dance.

I did.

In your arms I felt safe, breathing in your smell. I wanted to stay there forever.

I want to be there now.

I don't miss you at all-Selena Gomez

It's been a year, and I'm starting to get over you. I can see at the tower without thinking of all the things we never got to do.

I don't dream about you anymore.

I'm better off without him, that's a fact.

It's like you never existed.

And I like it.

I finally feel free, and can actually go out 7 nights a week without expecting, no hoping, to find you.

I don't miss you at all.

All those tears spent at my expense, they didn't change anything. And I think I accepted that.

It's not like I can go back into the past, so I'm getting on with my life.

Every step I take gets me farther away from you.

I don't wait around for your calls.

I feel free, chainless.

Finally.

Ok so the guy was Kid Flash, A.K.A Wally West. I do like this pairing a lot, but the first song I listened to got me thinking of how Jinx would react if the broke up. I will do more of these, so look out.

Black rose


End file.
